A superstars child
by readeronlytt
Summary: Kofi left his home town as soon as he heard he was accepted into WWE. But what he didn't know is that he left his ex girlfriend pregnant. Now twelve years later when his ex passes away from cancer he'll have to be a father to his daughter who never knew about... (Kofi is 31 and was accepted into wwe at age 19 in this story) Taken over from MyRussianComrade
1. Chapter 1

12 Years Earlier:

I was sitting at the kitchen table looking through my mail when I saw the WWE letter.  
My eyes widened as I stared in disbelief and I quickly opened it to found out I was accepted!  
I rejoyced and my mama ran in, "Kofi what's-"  
I jumped to her hugging her tightly she laughed at my actions.

"Mama i've been accepted into WWE!"

She gasped and cried with joy.  
No longer will we have to struggle again.  
That following week we prepared to leave.  
I felt almost guilty as if I should tell my ex girlfriend, Ira, that i've been accepted.  
But why would she care? She's the one who broke up with me.

Ira's POV:

I stared in disbelief at the test.  
I'm pregnant with Kofi's baby!  
We used protection!  
This baby is a mistake!  
But I know I will never abort my child...  
Why did I brake up with Kofi!  
Maybe if I stayed with im a little longer...  
Maybe Kofi will accept our baby?  
I got out the restroom and quickly ran to his house and stopped frozen.  
There was a For Sale sign at his house.  
I'll be raising a baby on my own and the baby will never know it's father.

11 and a half years later my daughter Rochelle is happy, athletic, and just as rebel like as any other kid her age.  
But I haven't told her something important.  
I never told her about her father Kofi, but I also never told her I have cancer.  
The doctor says I'll die anytime this week.  
But i pray i will see my daughter's 12th birthday tomorrow.

Author's POV: Two days after Rochelle's birthday Ira passed away.  
It was depressing for Rochelle but she promised herself she'll be strong for her mother.  
And that following month child services came ready to take her to Flordia to meet her father she never knew, Kofi Kingston.

Rochelle POV:

Hi I'm Rochelle :) Just Call Me Chelle. ^-^

I'm 12 years old and is in sixth grade.

My favourite colour is purple, i love rap music, Asian food, and WWE! :D My favourite wrestler is Cody Rhodes (yumm) lol ;D

I found out recently my father is Kofi Kingston.  
Any girl would fangirl scream but all i want to do is cry and beat him up for never being in my life with me and my mother.

I miss her a lot.

Well the plane is landing to Tampa, Florida where I will meet my dad...

Kofi POV:

Tonight is Monday night Raw in my hometown Tampa.  
Tonight i will be fighting Antonio Cesaro for the united states belt.  
i have a feeling i will win as we began fighting.  
Antonio did everything he could to beat me even trying his signiture move on me twice.  
I wanted to give up but i shook the feeling off and ignored the fact that my body was screaming of agaony.  
i finally did my finisher on Antonio was claimed as the new champion.  
As i left the ring Vicki Guerrero tapped my shoulder.  
i looked down at her, "Yes?"  
"Kofi do you remember Ira? Ira Monroe? "  
My heart skipped a beat. Even after 12 years i still loved her... she was still my first love. I nodded.  
Vicki shocked me by giving me a sincere hug. "She passed away twelve years ago and left you a daughter. "  
With that she pulled away and walked off.  
For the first time in a very long time i broke down crying.

Rochelle POV:

I heard the door open when I was watching T.V.  
Kofi's bodyguard Samuel loaded his gun and stood infront of me.  
I was scared and just to be real safe i quickly hid under the couch.  
"Samuel put the gun down."

I knew that voice it was Dad.  
My heart skipped a beat I was nervous to meet him.  
"Where is my daughter?" Dad said.  
"Under the couch."  
I blushed but crawled from under the couch.  
What a great way to meet one of your parents for the first time.  
Note the sarcasm?

He gave me a side glance and chuckled.  
I gave a small smile.

I think things will go pretty well.


	2. Chapter 2

Kofi pov

Wow Rochelle is a copy of her mother the only difference is that she has my eyes. She seems rather shy. Well I would be too if I were meeting my dad for the first time and he were as famous as me. I want to give her the best childhood.

"So, what do you like to do?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"Well I like to text, play Wii, Draw, and watch wwe."She replied.

"I like to play Wii to there is a console at my house. I hope you like Mario Cart."I said.

"Awesome." She replied.

"Well let's go down to catering. You must be starving."I said

"Will John Cena be their?" She asked.

"No it's his week off."I answered. She looked relieved.

"Good I hate about C.M. Punk?"She asked.

"Yep he should be their."I answered.

I swear that everybody in the arena heard her scream.I think she likes him.


End file.
